The X Demigod
by Dark god 2015
Summary: When Annabeth leave Percy form his half brother become chaos in order to defeat nyx will he find love again or fall to dispair and how dose certain moon goddess fit into the picture? pairings pertemis rated t for swering most of credit goes to tristan potter
1. The Betrayal

Percy was sitting on the beach listening to the tides roll in and out making him feel at peace with himself. He had just woken up from a dream of his time in Tartarus (Percy went in alone Annabeth got saved by Percy's half brother is time Percy survived the abyss only to find that Annabeth had moved on to Percy's brother Sam, but he assured himself 'that didn't happen because annabeth is still dating l of a sudden two people walked out onto the beach and since it was midnight i was curious so i moved into the water as silent as possible thankfully they didn't hear me and so i listened.  
"Annabeth when are you going to break up with that loser"  
What the f*** who is Annabeth breaking up with as far as i know im the only one she is dating.  
"I'll break up with Percy tomorrow Sam i prom..."the words died off her lips as a typhoon of water burst from the sea and in the middle of it was Percy  
"why annabeth how could you do this to me" i wailed in sorrow "what did i ever do wrong"  
"Percy i thought your time in tartarus would change you and you would want someone else"  
"Annabeth the only thing that kept me sane down there was you and how could you think i would leave you when my f*** fatal flaw is loyalty" the typhoon grew to double the size a i became more angry then i turned to my so called 'brother'  
"And you i'm your brother how could you turn your back on your own flesh and blood" i sent a torrent of water at him headed for the middle of the Pacific ocean then i lowered the typhoon and ran to find the nearest pack of monsters 'i needed to let off some steam' 


	2. Stinging, nyx and awsome im chaos

Percy was going all out on the monsters. Suddenly there was a flash right in front of him and guess who emerged from the flash, Kronos.

Kronos just walked up to Percy and said "time to die little f***"

Percy just grabbed Kronos by the hair and cut his head clean off where golden ichor poured out before he dissolved into golden dust. Then from behind Percy a hunting horn sounded which could only mean one thing for Percy he was about to become a woman if he didn't run, But Percy was glued to the spot as he saw Artemis run up behind her hunters. Percy's eyes were glued to the figure behind her that was moving in the shadows with a silver blade that glinted in the moonlight he could have just passed it off as another hunter but something seemed dark and ancient about the aura from the being. Next thing he knew there was a scream of agony and several flashes of the hunters being flashed away by Artemis who now had a blade coming out of her chest.

"You do know what a blade of silver chaos can do to a god now don't you Artemis" said the being

"Who are you" is all she managed to say before she slumped to the ground and Percy immediately ran towards the being with Riptide out.

"Ahhhhh Perseus Jackson what a pleasant surprise I have been waiting to kill you"

"Nyx" he said with a flash of recognition

"Unfortunately it is not time for your blood to be spilt so farewell" she said before she flashed away.

Percy rushed to Artemis' side where he prayed to the gods but they wouldn't respond, so he prayed to Chaos as a last ditch effort to save her.

"You are very brave to pray to me Perseus" said a man that stepped out of a swirling vortex of blackness. In fact the man's eyes looked the same almost like black holes, and the rest of him was pitch black with little stars a galaxies studding his clothing.

"Ya well I'm kinda desperate right now".

"Well sorry the only way would be for you to transfer your demigod essence into her" Chaos said.

"Do it" was all he managed to say before he felt a piercing pain in his heart.

LATER

Percy woke up to several flashes and a lightning strike which signaled Zeus's arrival. The other flashes were the rest of the council and the hunters who immediately ran to their mistress.

No one seemed to notice Percy until he croaked out a few words "Is she okay".

At the sound of his voice everyone turned and focused their weapons on him.

"Percy why are you mortal" said his father.

"I gave Artemis my demigod essence so that she would survive" he said

"What happened" Demanded Zeus who look like he would sink all of North America into the sea.

"I had just killed Kronos" at this everyone gasped and stared at Percy "When Artemis showed up but Nyx was behind her possibly posing as a hunter and stabbed Artemis with Chaos silver which drains the essence from the gods and makes them fade and thats when Chaos himself showed up and transfered my demigod essence from me to her" he concluded.

Every single one of them just stared at Percy wide eyed and slack jawed all of them looking like a mortal would if it saw a ghost

"Perseus Jackson you are the most honorable demigod I have ever met" Zeus surprisingly was the first to speak.

Suddenly there was a swirling vortex and Chaos stepped out and time froze.

"Percy my time has come" he said

"What do you mean Chaos"

"I mean that I tire of life and have been scouring the universe that i have made for a being that will take my place and I have chosen you but be forewarned you will have to face a war to gain your full power"

Percy just sat there looking at Chaos like the gods were in their frozen state "okay but what do I do?"

"Nothing really just prepare to be in a lot of pain" without any other warning Chaos pressed his palm to Percy's forehead. "Now Percy your bones have been coated with Chaos silver which is the hardest metal there is also it will drain the essence of the person you are fighting and speed up your healing plus you will be faster and stronger than anyone. As for the powers I am leaving you my memories so you can find out how to use them yourself."

"Thank you Chaos, now can you unfreeze the gods so I can explain all of this to them?" asked Percy

"Sure thing Perce, oh and if you need me just call" said Chaos who left through his vortex.

Then the gods started to move agin and everyone turned and stared at Zeus because of what he had said. Then they all started looking around and drawing their weapons. "Where is that source of power coming from its equal to the creator himself" said Poseidon who then concentrated and his eyes landed on Percy.

'Oh and Percy you are also immortal' Chaos said into his head.

"Percy cut your finger" demanded Zeus who also seemed to locate the source of power.

Percy sliced open his finger with Riptide and out flowed silver ichor the blood of Primordials 'oh and one last thing you are a Primordial now because as my successor you are way too powerful to just be a god' Chaos chimed in again.

"Percy come with us to Olympus and we will hold a meeting and you can explain what has happened, because a second ago you were completely mortal and now you are more powerful than me" Zeus said.


	3. Chaos

After they all flashed to Olympus with Percy carrying Artemis to her throne he and sat at the bottom of it refusing to leave her side.

"Now Percy will you please explain what in the Tartarus is going on here" demanded Zeus

"Well this all started when I found Annabeth making out with Sam" he started but Athena interrupted.

"But I thought she was your girlfriend"

"Ya well my girlfriend cheated on me because she thought that my time in Tartarus had changed me and made me want someone else, so i left into the woods where i met Kronos and cut his head off then Artemis ran up and Nyx stabbed her with Chaos silver and i transfered my essence to her".

"That explains why you were mortal but how did you regain your power and then some" questioned Athena.

That's where I come in said an old withered voice yet still full of power in a bright flash a black hole opened up and out came a man dressed in a simple black silk robe is frame old but strong withered but powerful he had deep obsidian eyes with multiple swirls of color in them. His hair was blacker than black as if you could get sucked into it (Greetings Olympians my name is chaos ) Chaos said stepping out of his vortex all of the gods minus Artemis and Hestia literally face planted in their attempt to bow as fast as they could.

All Chaos did was chuckle and say "rise Olympians I'm not the one you should bow to anymore"

"What do you mean" said Zeus.

"You see Olympians I tire of life and have thus begun to look for a successor. I found that in young Perseus here I have given Perseus 99% of my power and all titles and domains under my control. "

"Now on to more pressing matters he said while looking at me I realized that speaking and appearing had taken a toll of chaos in his weakened form. With that I said three word before the room erupted in to chaos. Nyx is rising."


	4. Chapter 4A-N sorry

Hey guys Sorry about the delay the last few months have been crazy with different summer camps and church and school starting back soon so I just wanna say if I don't update soon blow up my email I mean it Until then here's a pre view

I woke in my tent to the sounds of bow string twangs ripping flesh and curses against the gods suddenly there was a large explosion and then silence. Aloud voice known only as my lieutenant and second in command Talia grace shouted "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT"


End file.
